


Small Gestures

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: Fireteam: Aeterno [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotionally inept characters, F/M, Injury Recovery, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: Asher sat his bag on a nearby chair, rummaging around before handing her a few of her books "I brought these with me from Io considering your extended recovery."She took them carefully, placing them at the foot of her bed while ignoring the pleasant feeling the mere graze of fingers caused to run through her.





	Small Gestures

Ikora had had the med bay keep her on observation for an extra four days and she was reduced to pacing. 

"If you keep that up you're going to make yourself dizzy, I would know." 

Rhaina jumped at the voice, turning from the window to face Asher. 

"A knock would be appreciated on occasion." she offered a small smile, tension dropping from her shoulders as she met him in the middle of the room. 

Asher sat his bag on a nearby chair, rummaging around before handing her a few of her books "I brought these with me from Io considering your extended recovery."  


She took them carefully, placing them at the foot of her bed while ignoring the pleasant feeling the mere graze of fingers caused to run through her. 

Emotions were issues, things to be snuffed out, she'd learned that a long time ago - even though that's why she was in this room in the first place. 

He seemed to finally acknowledge the plate in her side, the scars that curled out into her flesh. 

"It's not from the Pyramidion, Asher." 

"Then what-" 

"I wish I remembered, honestly." she ran a hand through her hair, the curls of it tangling around her fingers with the motion. 

"All I know is it's not Guardian made. But it's not your fault, so don't even try that, Asher. Ghost hasn't said anything about it being dangerous in as many years as I've been alive again so I'm fine, even if it looks...well, weird." she tapped fingers along the metal, careful to avoid the edges where it meshed with flesh. 

"I... well, I'm glad Brakion did not cause you any more harm than what has already been done." 

The laughter from her was light, and she ran a hand across her face. 

"You should have Eris tell you about what I pulled in the Hellmouth - Ikora had me locked in here for a month. And no one was sweet enough to bring me my books." 

The confusion on his face had her grinning as she moved. 

Rhaina swung herself up onto the bed, careful to avoid her small stack of books at the end before dragging them towards her. 

"Well? Either sit in the chair or over here, I assume you didn't come all this way to hand off some books and leave - have you found anything new in the patterns of taken gatherings?" 

Rhaina would pretend she didn't catch his smile as he moved to sit with her as she opened her journal to the last set of notes she had.


End file.
